


Breakfast Girl

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Dean and the reader bond other quietly shared breakfast. But with both of them being hunter they can’t hold onto good things like that. Or can they turn their friendship into something even better?





	Breakfast Girl

Title: Breakfast girl  
Pairing: Dean x female!Reader  
Word Count: ~2k  
Warnings: Dean has a tiny concussion towards the end. Nothing serious though.  
Summary: Dean and the reader bond other quietly shared breakfast. But with both of them being hunter they can’t hold onto good things like that. Or can they turn their friendship into something even better?  
(A/n: This is for “sarah” who reads my stupid writing even though she doesn’t know the characters yet or doesn’t like them that way. I love you, girl! Thanks for being my random online friend ^^)  
...

 

Dean and you had settled into a funny routine. It all started when you had another nightmare that woke you up screaming and kicking in the middle of the night. You were breathing hard, turning on the lights in your room immediately on to escape the dark. Flashes of your dream still came back even through the now blinding light on your nightstand. No way were you closing your eyes for the next couple of hours. With a sigh you got out of bed and decided that no matter the time you needed comfort food. Setting your mind on homemade cookies you went into the bunkers kitchen to set everything up. About an hour later, probably still at an unholy time, Dean stumbled into the kitchen. His shirt was buttoned up the wrong way and you could still smell alcohol on him, but above all you noticed how tired he looked. Without saying a word you set a cup of coffee in front him, checking whether your cookies were finally cold enough to eat. For the first cup of coffee neither of you said a word. Your mind still hung up on your nightmare while Dean's thoughts were most likely with whomever he spent the night with. Back then you hadn't cared for his playboy behaviour.   
The routine of quietly sitting together established itself after that. Even if you hadn't nightmares to force you out of bed you found yourself getting up earlier to share some quiet moments with Dean over coffee. And subtly you noted the same behaviour in Dean, some days he didn't come through the front door smelling like alcohol and sex, some days he came with a bed head and still in a sleep wrinkled shirt. Those days were your favourite.  
Some weeks into this new breakfast club thing you had the two of you started talking over coffee rather than spending all morning till Sam got back from his run in silence. At first it seemed awkward especially when Dean came home from sleeping with someone. But the two of you eased into easy conversation, banal things hunters never really bothered with since it seemed the most trivial thing. One day you remembered talking about winter and snow, Dean promised that particular morning to take you some place with snow this year, giving you a whole weekend holiday break with a fireplace cabin and snow ball fights. That was the first time you pictured you and Dean together. It had been innocent back then just the hope that for once in your hunting life you could hold on to something good like this friendship.  
But of course you couldn't. Ironically everything changed again after you had another vicious nightmare. Again you laid in bed kicking and screaming, but this time you didn't wake up alone and scared in the dark. When finally you pulled yourself out of the dream the light was dimly lit and deep comforting voice whispered meaningless words in your ear. I've got you, was the first thing you really comprehended out of the whole blur of words and your own heavy breathing. That and the soft look straight into concerned green eyes changed it all. It was that morning you fell hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester.  
\----  
“Can I ask you something?” It was Sam’s voice drawing you out of your thoughts. You had been in the library contemplating new cookie recipes, trying to challenge your tired self even during sleep deprive midnight baking sessions.  
“Sure” You replied putting the recipe book away.  
“What is it with you and Dean and mornings?” There was curiosity in Sam’s eyes.  
“Nothing” You shrugged “It’s just something we do, I guess.”  
“She’s my breakfast girl” Dean said as he looked up from his own book. You hadn’t even noticed he had been in the library with you until his green eyes met yours across the room, an open and happy smile on his lips. Your heart decided to jump and you knew this instant you could get used to seeing the normally tense and often short tempered man this relaxed. “Plus I like her better than you anyway. She doesn’t make me eat healthy rabbit food.”  
“You literally ate my oat cookies this morning” You raised a playful eyebrow at Dean who looked at you like you were crazy.  
“They had little brown bits of chocolate in them.” He challenge back, smirk all over his face as he leaned back in his chair, book all but forgotten. “Rabbits don’t eat chocolate.”  
“They eat raisins though”  
At that Dean lost all control over his face. The wide green eyes and the absolute horror and shock lead to both you and Sam laughing hard. You couldn’t believe he hadn’t even noticed you had tried a healthier approach on your baking. He’d eaten half the batch for breakfast alone.  
“Traitor” Dean declared in mock seriousness “I hereby ban you from… the next supply run. This bunker will not support more than one rabbit food supplier!”  
“Have fun shopping by yourself then.”  
“I’ll get a whole cart of pie” Dean declared “And you two rabbits will starve. I’m not getting you a single leave of greens for your betrayal.”  
\---  
“No raisins?” Dean asked looking at your newest creation suspiciously, but you sent him a reassuring smile.  
“No raisins, Dean.”  
“I love you”  
\---  
Suddenly breakfast with a tired, slightly hangover Dean became totally agony, knowing the man you loved had slept with yet another woman. And of course he was totally unware, because for him nothing changed. You were the girl who loved to bake her nightmares away and who would help him nurse his hangover with coffee. Nothing more, nothing less. Sometimes you considered pulling away, maybe even leaving the boys and the bunker for a while, to hunt solo. But you couldn't. No matter how much you hated hungover Dean Mornings, you loved the bedhead and easy smile mornings. When you felt like his whole face would light up just because you were up earlier and had coffee already sitting out in his favourite mug. No, you could never turn your back on this.  
\---  
As always in a hunters life not even the bad things were persistent. Although the mornings you actually got to enjoy were becoming more and more frequent there was always still that small chance that Dean would come through the front door with his wrong buttoned or even not at all buttoned up shirt. However both the beautiful and the hurtful mornings were about to change again.   
It had been a rather bad hunt the three of you all bleeding from one place or another, but at least you got the job done. People out there were save because of the three of you so a few more scares wouldn’t hurt. At least in case of Sam and you, Dean had taken a hard blow into a brick wall when the idiot tried to get between you and the poltergeist. Since he was in no shape to drive Sam had gotten into the driver’s seat while you sat on in the back with Deans head in your lap. His eye was already starting to get black and purple and a small cut on his lip kept opening up again and again, sending a small trail of blood down to his chin.  
After silent hours in the car you thought the man in your lap was finally asleep. He stopped chewing on his open lip and his eye lids were closed. Was this what Dean looked like when he slept? Almost peaceful apart from all the bruises starting to form on his face and arms.  
“I could get used to this” Suddenly a voice from your lap mumbled quietly, nothing more than a whisper. As soon as his lips moved the cut opened again and some red blood seeped though. Carefully you brought a tissue to his lip to keep the cut clean.  
“Used to what? Being beaten up?”  
“Waking up to you” He replied and for a moment you were taken aback. What was he talking about?   
“You hit your head pretty hard, hm?” You asked teasingly, stroking his lip with the tissue even though there was no blood to wipe away. To be honest you could get used to this as well. But you were realistic and not the one talking though a concussion.  
“Jepp” He smiled, his green eyes soft and full with emotion “But I kept my breakfast girl safe. That’s all that matters.”  
\---  
You sat alone in the only dimly lit kitchen, a cup of hot chocolate instead of coffee in hand and no cookies in the oven. It wasn’t a nightmare keeping you up, but he things Dean said in the car. You didn’t want to pay too much attention to them, but couldn’t help remembering every second of the ride home. He called you his.  
Deep in thought you didn’t hear anyone entering the kitchen. Not until that someone pulled the chair opposite you out. Without looking up you knew who was sitting there, looking at you with sleepy eyes, both of you not really ready to talk. Silence stretched out even more and reminded you of your first mornings together.   
“We should talk” Dean said suddenly in an even and steady voice, though when you looked up his eyes were still glued on the table between you “I said some things in the car…” He took a deep breath finally meeting your (e/c) eyes with his conflicted green ones “(y/n), you’re one of the best things that happened to me. You probably don’t even know it, but apart from Sammy you are the one constant I have. I need you. I need to know you’re safe and happy and alive. It’s selfish, but I can’t think of waking up to anyone but you. I never thought mornings would be the best part of my day, but with you they are.”  
His quiet confession took you by surprise. You had known Dean appreciated your baking and the general time you shared, but you had not known just how much something simple as sharing coffee and cookies had meant to him.  
“And I’m sorry to bother you with it, but apparently concussion-me thought it splendid to tell you how I fell. Or at least gave you a pretty good idea where I’m going.” Dean took a deep breath, his eyes determined and ready for a blow “I’m in love with you, breakfast girl.”  
For a moment you were totally surprised and taken aback. Not in a million years had you seen this one coming. “Dean… I’m in love with you too.”  
“It’s okay though. Just… please let’s not make things awkward” Dean rambled on “I don’t want to get over you, but I will. I’m not really boyfriend material anyway. You can do so much better. Maybe someone like Sam who eats healthy and doesn’t drink so much…”  
“You didn’t listen to a word I just said, did you?” You interrupted his rambling getting up from your own chair. Dean’s eyes followed you confused as you walked around the table to sit down on his lap. Carefully you brought a hand to his less bruised cheek. “I’m in love with you too. How hard did you really hit your head to miss that?”  
“You…” A large smile spread over his face and his already amazing green eyes seemed to sparkle even more. “You’re in love with me?”  
“Keep you, Winchester” You laughed “I said it twice already.”  
“One more time for my slow head?” He grinned cheekily, but was quickly shut up with your lips on his. “I’d rather show you” You mumbled against his lips between slow and sweet kisses, always careful not to reopen his chipped lip.  
“Damn, breakfast girl” Dean breathed “Do you wanna be the raisin to my oat cookies?”  
Suddenly you burst out in uncontrollable laughter. “You should run into walls more often, you’re hilarious with a concussion.”


End file.
